Kazeshini's Private Conquest
by Candide Avedo
Summary: He was the symbol of dark, suppressed feelings.  She was proving to be invulnerable.  Kazeshini free-falls into a brief state of fantasy that is the root of his latest conquest.  Warnings: Language, Lime-y, and a hint of Senbonzakura/Shirayuki.


**Author's Note: ** [March 31, 2011] This One-Shot ficlet takes place during the Zanpakuto arc, at the time of the Sword Fiends.

As always, I had great fun making this ficlet. -Shakes head- Oh Kazeshini, curse you and your fascinatingly dark mind. I'm attempting to write something from his POV, trying to keep in character as much as possible.

Just a few warnings here. Slightly lime-y, Kazeshini's colourful language, and slightly implied Senbonzakura and Shirayuki depending on how you look at it.

'

**Disclaimer:** I, Candide Avedo, do not own anything that has to do with Bleach. Or any other commercial franchise that I fail to mention

'

**Kazeshini's Private Conquest**

'

The spirit wasn't his type. The kind of female he would usually lean toward was someone like Haineko or her partner, Matsumoto; flirty, spunky, with one hell of a rack. Someone voluptuous with a promiscuous attitude that never failed to turn him on. He preferred having a designated fuck buddy, enjoying the sex without the emotional stress. The easy girls who'd willingly spread their legs to take whatever he could dish out.

At least, that's what he thought he was into.

Kazeshini felt agitation as the source of his frustration was spotted a few meters ahead of him, strolling beside the oh-so-mighty Senbonzakura. The snotty bastard who'd receive a smile from the female every few meters. As if the flower child deserved her attention. He shifted his gaze a little to the left to study Senbonzakura's companion carefully.

Ever since he first laid eyes on the female, his libido didn't respond to any other the same way it responded to her. She had skin as smooth as silk, as fair as swiss cheese. A proud swan, regal in composure and presence. The hypnotizing shade of blue that were her eyes sent chills up his spine, freezing his insides. Her pale hair shone brightly under the moonlight, long tresses that appeared soft to the touch.

Oh how he'd want to run his hands through it.

Eyes travelled down lower to her torso, where the long furisode she wore covered her slim figure. The obi clung to her slender waist that hinted at what hid beneath the fabric. He could bet one good swipe of that with his weapon and her clothes would slide off, giving him a view of what he wanted to see.

Kazeshini smirked to himself. Sode No Shirayuki was occupying too much of his mind. Of course he was no fool to pursue the pure maiden proclaimed as the most beautiful zanpakuto. They were two opposites of the spectrum.

The woman was eloquent, polite, and high in class; he was a ruffian who sure as heck didn't give a shit. Shirayuki was the beautiful yuki-onna through and through; Kazeshini was the symbol of dark, suppressed, destructive feelings.

That didn't mean he couldn't want her. And Kazeshini did, badly. Continuing to follow Senbonzakura and Shirayuki strolling together, he was well-aware that the two knew he was behind them. Those two just chose to ignore him. Kazeshini was fine with that. He felt better being able to follow Shirayuki without wanting to slice up the pretty-boy.

The two in front of him stopped beneath a fully blossomed cherry tree, taking a seat together on a rather flat rock. Still far enough to be unable to hear their conversation, Kazeshini maintained that distance and settled himself on a perch beneath a tall maple tree.

By the way the two were ignoring him, Kazeshini should be angry, but he wasn't. Every other zanpakuto knew Kazeshini didn't like conversation much and will only be spoken to if he wanted his presence known. They learned that golden rule about him once Kazeshini would give them a snappy retort.

Shirayuki tossed her hair over her shoulder, briefly exposing her neck. The small gesture caught his full attention.

Kazeshini clenched his fists tighter around his weapons and bared his teeth uncomfortably. The yuki-onna was testing his self-control. Seeing that bare patch of flesh.. Oh, the things he wanted to do with her given the chance!

His mouth split into a sly grin. Was Shirayuki a virgin? Imagining the yuki-onna being otherwise was impossible. The female exuded purity, for pete's sakes!

Casually crossing setting his weapons near his feet, he sat cross-legged to peer at the white vision below. Absent-mindedly his index finger traced his arm, sliding slowly up to his elbow.

Sode No Shirayuki's arm would be much softer than his. Grasping his arm tight, Kazeshini licked his lips.

What happens if I held her that tight? Would bruises form below his insistent fingers?

A pleasurable warmth swelled within him. There was no question about it. The female is destined to succumb to him, one way or another. A barely-suppressed cackle escaped from his lips, an image of Shirayuki emblazoned in his mind.

She would undoubtedly resist him until the bitter end. Even if he's backed her into a corner weakened, having no energy to push him away. An excuse would have to be made to lure her far away from the Seretei, where it shall be difficult to detect them. His two weapons would find some way to restrain Shirayuki, making her unable to use her arms and legs. Ruthlessly his lips would then attack her neck with his mouth, the part he finds most erotic for her. His wandering hands will slide themselves to her shoulders, pulling for her collar to part. The same lips he'd used to ravage her throat will follow the path his hands led.

Shirayuki's pleas for him to stop will be ignored, of course. She could be calling for anyone to help her, but he'd deny that chance. He'd been waiting for this for far too long. The snow maiden could scream for Senbonzakura for all he cared, but with Shirayuki beneath him, there was no way he'd back down. Not even Senbonzakura could stop him once he's gotten started.

Kazeshini vowed to find her sensitive spots, to have her writhing below him. How far did he have to go before Shirayuki would lose all hope? No matter. He could wait all night. He'd continue his exploration southwards, using his teeth to nip at her sensitive flesh. The modest breasts will be a place he'd linger at- she'd scream at him in protest for sure. Feeling impatient he'll head straight for the kill; furious hands ripping apart her clothes viciously.

Her vehement objections would be mewls of pleasure before long. Spreading her legs far apart, he'd lean in closer, blowing lightly on the moist folds enough to make her shudder. Her own personal musk is his own aphrodisiac, urging him on. No one has touched the patch of flesh between her legs. Kazeshini spent far too much time already to be gentle. Mercilessly he'd finger that clit, coaxing her into toppling over the edge over and over again. Being the virgin that she was, Shirayuki will be quick to cum. Only a finger will prepare her for the next intrusion. She'd be so wet for him by then, yes; but her tight virgin walls will still hold him in a mind-numbing vice-like grip. Kazeshini will give her cunt a deep, languid lick with his tongue before he continued; just to see how she tasted.

Watching that beautiful face twisted with ecstasy just for him, arching her back to press against him closer... Saturated with sweat an cum, limbs entwined. An incoherent mess, moaning and groaning for him, legs reduced to jello. That's right, he'll fuck the yuki-onna so hard she won't remember her own name. He'll take her for hours, until well-into the next sunrise.

Kazeshini let out a low, feral growl. He retrieved his head from his fantasy, feeling the results of his overactive mind. Damn, he had a rock-hard boner. One that would take more than just a cold shower to get rid of.

Noticing that Shirayuki and Senbonzakura were still seated and in deep conversation below the cherry blossom tree, Kazeshini felt the dire need to walk his current problem off. Holding tight to his weapons and resting them on his shoulder, a well-balanced leap removed him from the tree he was perched upon. Without another glance at the two he walked away, mind focussing on anything unpleasant; something that would scare his over-active organ.

''Excuse me- Kazeshini?'' A soft voice called out to him, abruptly stopping his progress.

To his horror, his over-active organ throbbed further, as if calling out for some relief. Oh, how fuckin-tastic. A split second later Kazeshini poised to rest his weapons squarely between his legs, hoping the woman wouldn't think to look down. His back hunched as an added measure.

''What is it, Sode No Shirayuki?'' Kazeshini said in his usual drawl. Despite his efforts to keep her at bay, the yuki-onna couldn't help but approach him on more than a few occassions.

The female in front of him was eyeing him with her penetrating gaze. Did he hint a little concern there? She had changed a lot these past weeks, showing concern to her fellow spirits. All her master's influence.

''I understand you're not in a conversational mood, but I noticed as you were walking away that you had a strange limp today.'' Shirayuki's indirect question to his ''abnormal'' condition proved him correct. Movement from somewhere behind Shirayuki caught his eye. Ah, there was Senbonzakura, with watchful eyes on their exchange a little distance away, as if making sure he wasn't about to do anything mean to his companion.

Flower-child's watchful eyes made Kazeshini grin inwardly, thankful that the male couldn't read his mind. He returned his attention to the female in front of him, waiting for his reply with a slightly apprehensive expression. As he recalled in the past, other spirits were used to being told off by himself, and Shirayuki was also subjected to the colourful language he'd reply with on more than one occassion.

''Ah, a concern for me, Shirayuki? It's nothing that a cold shower and a little walking can't fix.'' he smirked at the yuki-onna, who appeared alarmed and confused at his laid-back, cryptic answer.

''Oh in that case have a good walk then, Kazeshini.'' replied Shirayuki politely, with a little inclination of her head. Having recovered from the initial shock that he spoke to her quite nicely, she had made a move to turn back.

''Oy, Shirayuki.'' called Kazeshini, before she could get far. She tilted her head to the side to what more he had to say. He sauntered over to Shirayuki's right, leaning over to whisper in her ear. The light scent of freshly fallen snow invaded his senses. ''Let me tell you something, okay?'' The female nodded her head slowly, pale eyebrows frowning slightly. ''If I ever have a problem and I need your help badly... I hope I can rely on you.'' he smirked as he pulled away, not waiting for her reply.

Kazeshini waved at Senbonzakura, strolling casually away from the still-confused Shirayuki. The boner he had was still there, although his last words to Shirayuki abated some of it's throbbing. He was mostly joking when he said it; he wished to see Senbonzakura's face if Shirayuki ever relayed the message to him.

With a warning he considered fair, Kazeshini took it upon himself to change his mind. Maybe pursuing Shirayuki wasn't such a bad idea. His little fantasy stiffened his resolve. He would surely enjoy taking apart her innocence layer by layer.

'

'

'

C.A. [March 31, 2011]


End file.
